Rain and A Memory
by misto-shadow
Summary: SasuSaku. Okay, so it's raining and Sakura is remembering. I don't think there's much more to it than that...except for the stranger that barges into her house, but you'll read about that, so I won't spoil the end for you. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer-** Don't own anything. Not even the computer I'm using.

Rain and A Memory

Rain.

Once again, she was stuck out in the middle of a rain storm.

Wet.

She was soaking wet, and hadn't thought of bringing an umbrella or even a coat along.

Idiot.

Sasuke was an idiot because he told her they were training with Kakashi and Naruto today, but no one was at the bridge when she got there.

Loser.

He was a loser, and there was absolutely nothing that could change her opinion.

Crap.

She was walking home in this freak rain storm, and just because someone up there hated her she was going to get a cold. Then Tsunade would scold her for being out in the rain with no coat, and it was all that asshole's fault.

Sakura stopped in the middle of the empty street and stared down at the mud puddle rising around her feet.

Hm, an idea.

She hopped and landed in the next puddle, sending a spray of murky rainwater all around her.

Hm, amusing.

She continued this little escapade all the way to the gate, and without stopping she left the village. The puddles were deeper in the woods...more amusement. Sakura continued on, her face utterly blank as she bounced along, splashing like a little child. She was so entranced by her entertainment that she didn't bother to notice how far into the woods she had gotten.

Her eyes still trained on the ground she noticed the edge of another puddle and jumped.

Oh dear.

To her shock it was not the edge of puddle, but the edge of a pond, and now she was under water, slightly dazed by the unexpected swim. Snapping out of her trance she burst up out of the water, no longer muddy. A pair of amused onyx eyes met hers, and she glowered.

Idiot.

She stayed put, and when he cocked an eyebrow at her she spat out the mouthful of water right in his face.

Shock.

His eye were wide and his face was dripping wet. She laughed.

Sasuke growled at her and jumped into the pond, a devilish look playing across his features. Sakura dove under water and smiled when she turned around, staring into a pair of Uchiha eyes. The world they shared was utterly silent, except for the muffled splash of rain on the surface of the water. Sakura grinned and took his hand, pulling him to the surface.

The rain pounded down on the treetops and the wind howled all around them, a scene of utter chaos. But they paid no heed. It was odd really, the flash of lightning and the warning bellow of thunder, while the Uchiha's were so engrossed in each others' eyes that they didn't even realize the storm had worsened.

"So why did you really call me out of the house, Sasuke?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Hn. I don't know really. I guess I just like you more when you're all wet." He smirked and took both of her hands under water, squeezing them tightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, laughing when he pulled her close and tickled her side. She pulled him back under water and he smiled genuinely, watching as the water pulled the bubblegum locks away from her face.

Beautiful.

Sasuke captured her lips in loving kiss, and she smiled against him. He pulled back and dragged her up to the surface, her face set in a pout. He quirked a brow at her and she began to giggle.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"Too damn hot for your own good, Sasuke." She tackled him into another liplock, and he wrapped his arms around her waiste.

_'What happened next? ...oh yeah...'_

The two finally made it over to the bank again, and they broke away from each other. The lightning flashed and illuminated the faces of lovers, the thunder boomed and struck a chord in their hearts.

Silence.

_CrrooOOOak! _

A bullfrog splatted on top of the proud Uchiha boys' head, and the girl laughed until her sides hurt and tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke swiped it away and glared at his partners' laughing face. It wasn't long until he was laughing with her, because of the pure joy she brought to his heart. She was the only one who could do that, and he loved her for it.

_Crrrack...thwoosh...CRASH._

Their laughter ceased and both heads snapped in the direction of the noise. A huge oak tree had been struck by lightning, and it had fallen mere yards from where they were in the pond for two. Sakura turned back to face Sasuke, her emerald eyes wide. He met her gaze with a blank expression, and when the tear that rolled down her cheek registered in his mind he hugged her.

_'Why was that old oak so precious again? ...oh wait, I remember...'_

They had found this secret place years ago. They had sat in that big old oak tree and watched the sun set, Sakura settled contently in his arms. Sasuke had proposed to her in the dead of night while they still sat there. That tree was a precious place. Sasuke pulled Sakura out of the pond and walked her over to the huge fallen tree. The two sat silently against the old trunk, relishing in the memory of days past.

"Eh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" She grinned, her eyes dancing.

"Sasuke, we're already married." She snuggled into his side, eyes closed as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist.

"I know, I just think we should do it again."

"Why?"

"Because I want to...Hey! What was that for?" He jumped when Sakura poked him in the side.

"I wanted to." Sakura opened one eye and looked up at him, her smile teasing.

"Hn. Very funny." He pulled her closer and the rain began to let up.

"It's getting dark, I think we should get back home."

"Hn." Sasuke stood and pulled her up with him.

The Uchiha's walked home, hands clasped tightly. That was one of the best days they ever had, right before Sasuke went on a mission.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Three years later _

"God I miss him!" Sakura stood up from the side of her bed and set the picture frame back on the night stand, her shoulders shaking violently.

He had never come back from that mission, and almost a year later they declared him dead. She remembered that day they shared nearly every night, and it haunted her. Life was a nightmare, and she hated it.

_CRASH._

Sakura raced down the stairs to find a black cloaked figure standing in the doorway, the thunder from outside shaking the house.

"Who the hell are you?!" She grabbed a kunai off the table and prepared to attack when he pulled down his hood.

Sasuke.

He smiled at her and stepped forward, pulling her into a wet hug.

"I missed you Sakura." She let out a choked sob and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's...it's really you!! Sasuke!" She gripped the back of his coat tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Hn." He chuckled lightly and pulled her off of him, his eyes soft. "Did you miss me?" She nodded vigorously, unable to speak.

After all this time, her beloved Sasuke had returned. He was home, and she would never let him go again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, this was a really random idea that just sort of...wrote itself. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, because I don't feel like looking it over or transferring it to MS for spell check, so ignore the stupid things. This was never really an idea, it just well...like I said before, it wrote itself. I almost left it with Sasuke being dead, but then I thought how totally screwed up that would be. I hate writing death stuff.

Oh, and about my last fic, if you read it and noticed that there are no indentations and whatnot, the stupid edit thingy is being retarded and every time I save the indents automatically disappear. This fic is puposely left without indents, except for the title, which annoys me because it isn't centered, but ya know. Anywho...questions, comments, or whatever ya got, I'll be glad to except in a review. Flames...feh, bring it on. Well, til next time, valete!

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
